


An Extended Discussion

by circuit_breaker



Category: Shadowrun
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circuit_breaker/pseuds/circuit_breaker
Summary: As usual: If you find any broken parts or incorrect information, I'd be pleased to hear about such.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	An Extended Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> As usual: If you find any broken parts or incorrect information, I'd be pleased to hear about such.

>> Click here to start the story... 

[You thought that you would have a relatively normal round discussing with different team members today – but after chatting with Racter... things took an unexpected turn.]  
  
[A psychopath.]  
  
[The word repeats itself inside your head. It takes some time before the word really sinks in.]  
...

  
Racter  
  
Well... "diagnosed" is probably not the correct word. There is no formal diagnosis of "psychopath" in the DSM. But all of the markers were there.  
  
I displayed a complete lack of empathy on the Davis Interpersonal Reactivity Index, and I scored a perfect 40 on the PCL-R. A blood test showed that I had inherited a damaged gene that has been linked with aggressive behavior, and the activity level in my ventromedial prefrontal cortex is vanishingly low... Wait a second, Racter...   
[Look at Koschei as if you two were having a wordless conversation going on]   


  
[The drone lowers its back while keeping its red sensors directed at you.]  
  
...   


  
Racter [Racter was about to continue talking, but your words stop him. He gives you an apologetic smile, white rows of teeth shining against the surrounding dim lights.]  
  
Ah, I suppose that all this information is a bit too much for you?  
It's okay... You are just going too fast. Could you explain what all those concepts mean?   
Are you deliberately trying to confuse me by introducing a whole bunch of strange words without explaining them?   


  
Racter  
A fair request. As we have already discussed, I may sometimes get carried away. Whenever that happens, feel free to stop me and make questions.  
  
What would you like to know?  
  
....   


  
Racter  
What a peculiar accusation. You do agree that I wouldn't gain anything by trying to confuse you, now, would I?  
  
I may simply become carried away sometimes. I am *not* trying to obfuscate any details by bombarding you with unfamiliar terminology. You are encouraged to stop me whenever you want to make questions.  
  
Is there something specific you'd like to know?  
  
....   


  
[You try to remember his past words...]  
  
You mentioned some DSM?   
What was it again... 'the Reactivity Index'?   
What is 'the PCL-R'?   
Could you elaborate on that gene?   
Could you tell me more about this... 'prefrontal cortex'?   
Okay, enough for now. Do you want to continue the conversation from the point I stopped you?   


  
Racter  
Like autism, psychopathy is a spectrum, not...  
  
[Racter's words slow down when he notices what you are doing.]  
  
... My friend?  
  
You are going too fast...   
So I got your attention finally. Are you deliberately trying to confuse me by introducing a whole bunch of strange words without explaining them?   


  
Racter  
You are aware that you could request me to advance in a slower rhythm instead of using indirect measures, yes? While you managed to capture my attention by staring at Koschei, words would've been much more effective for reaching your goal.  
  
[Racter takes a drag on his cigarette.]  
  
I assume that you have something you'd like to ask?  
  
....   


  
Racter  
[Racter nods.]  
  
The Davis Interpersonal Reactivity Index, to be more precise. It's a rather common tool for measuring empathy: both affective and cognitive sides of it.  
  
What do you mean by 'affective' and 'cognitive'?   
How does it measure that?   
Okay, that's enough information for me.   


  
Racter  
The Davis Interpersonal Reactivity Index is a self-report consisting of 28 different statements. These statements represent four different aspects of empathy: perspective-taking, fantasizing, empathic concern and personal distress. A person is asked to score how well these statements describe them, giving them points from zero to four.   
  
How reliable can a self-reporting system be?   
You said that it's a self-report... Why didn't you just lie to appear more empathic?   
Wait a second... You said that you failed completely in *all* areas, yet I haven't seen anything *too* peculiar about your behavior?   
Alright... I would like to ask something else.   


  
Racter  
[Racter chuckles.]  
  
A good point. In hindsight, lying would have been a wise course of action. People do not generally have positive thoughts about psychopathy and a lack of empathy. Such traits can have a negative impact on one's social relationships and career opportunities. Therefore it would be rational to pretend to be 'normal' and empathic, in order to avoid being labeled with such descriptions.   
  
I may know all that now, but back then? My mother wouldn't have forced me to go through the assessment process if I had been more educated. But I was only eight years old and naive. My mother didn't tell me why I had to answer all those questions; and, to be honest, up to that point, I had always imagined that everyone was like me deep down... My understanding of humanity became overthrown when I was assessed with psychopathy.  
  
Besides, my mother saw my answers. She would've noticed if I had been dishonest. Let's talk of something else...   


  
Racter  
It's true that self-reporting has its own problems. Say, someone might interpret the questions incorrectly, leading to wrong results; someone else might not possess sufficient skills in self-reflection; and someone might lie.   
  
I didn't fill the papers alone, though: my mother checked them after I was finished. There were several points which she could either confirm or correct. Surely you agree that such an arrangement made the results more reliable, as it introduced an external perspective as well. You say that your mother could confirm or correct your answers. What if her opinion was biased?   
Let's talk of something else...   


  
Racter  
My mother was certain that I would be assessed with psychopathy or a similar condition, so – yes, one could question her impartiality.   
  
I can reassure that the answers were correct, though. Moreover, I wasn't assessed psychopathic based on that test alone.   
  
Speaking of those other tests...   


  
Racter  
The PCL-R stands for 'the Psychopathy Check List: Revised'. It includes 20 items which describe typical traits found in psychopathic individuals: say, a lack of empathy is one of these listed traits. Each item is scored from zero to two. A high enough score means that you are categorized as psychopathic; the exact line depends on one's geographic location.   
  
You mention a lack of empathy as one listed item. What else is listed?   
... So, how many points would I receive?   
Speaking of those other tests...   
  


  
Racter  
Although it's good to see that you aren't bothered by the topic – you wouldn't joke otherwise – the PCL-R shouldn't be used as a funny personality quiz. It's too easy to assess others and yourself with psychopathy if you go on giving points on shallow grounds.  
  
Psychopathic traits should affect one's life in considerable measures; they should also have an impact on *all* different aspects of one's everyday life. I do not have enough information about you as a person to make a realistic suggestion.  
  
How much do those traits affect your everyday life these days?   
Let's talk of something else...   


  
Racter  
There are twenty different items. Hopefully, you do not mind if I do not list all of them.   
  
The PCL-R lists a need for stimulation and an inability to experience remorse, for instance.   
  
You can't feel remorse?   
I'll need to check that list someday.   
Speaking of those other tests...   


  
Racter  
Yes, that is correct. While I have first-hand experience on feeling regret, remorse is an unfamiliar sensation to me.   
  
Interestingly, quite many confuse those two with each other, but now I digress. Do you have something else you would like to ask?   
  
...   


  
Racter  
They have a major influence on how I look at the world around me, but they have less impact on my decisions and behavior nowadays.   
  
[Koschei's side brushes against Racter's leg. Racter lowers his hand to caress the drone, without looking at it.]  
  
I do admit that psychopathy comes with traits which may result in... undesirable consequences. There is a reason why it has been considered a risking factor for a very long time.   
  
However: contrary to what society claims, psychopathy can be polished and turned into an advantage... into a very wonderful advantage at that, too. You may find this claim strange now – but I am confident that you will become more interested once I've explained everything to you.   
  
Let's talk of something else...   


  
Racter  
[Racter tilts his head.]  
  
If you check the list, I hope that you will come and discuss it with me. Reading that list might give you wrong ideas otherwise.   
  
It can be surprisingly tricky to find a reliable list, too. There are countless inauthentic versions out there. You might waste your valuable time while trying to pinpoint a reliable source. If you wish, we can dive deeper into those different parts later.   
  
Let's talk of something else...   


  
Racter  
That is an enthralling topic.  
  
I'm referring to a gene called 'monoamine oxidase A', 'MAOA' for short. The gene encodes a mitochondrial outer membrane enzyme which has noteworthy effects on one's brain chemistry: it inactivates noradrenalin, dopamine and serotonin...  
  
[All of a sudden, he slows down. He breathes out some smoke while observing you thoroughly. You can see that he is calculating whether he is getting carried away once again.]  
  
... In any case, as I mentioned: There are several studies which show that a mutated version of this gene is linked to aggressive behavior... and I happen to possess that particular mutation.   
  
Do you insist that a person's personality is dictated by their genetic code?   
Let's talk of something else...   
  
  


  
Racter  
Ah, the never-ending debate going around whether we are a result of our surroundings or biology. Your question reveals that you do not belong into the latter group, not at least completely.  
  
Reality is rarely black and white. It would be foolish to ignore one of these aspects completely. The power balance between the two depends on the context, most likely: say, a malnourished child won't grow as tall as their genes would allow, while some other child will stay short despite having a good amount of external resources. Even our surrounding gravity influences the way we develop.  
  
It's also entirely possible that a combination of genes causes different results. The human body is a complicated system. Our technology advances every day, but we still lack a way to simulate a person's body in full detail. I am looking forward to the day when that is possible: it would open up interesting opportunities in the field of medicine, to mention one thing. Doesn't that sound alluring?  
  
Yes, that does sound interesting.   
You are speaking only of physical appearances. I was thinking of personality traits.   
I think that it would be scary if someone could scan me in such detail.   
Let's talk of something else...   


  
Racter  
[Racter sighs.]  
  
Do not tell me that you think that our psychological side is isolated from our physical reality. If you are, I request you to change the topic. I am too tired for an inane debate.  
  
Let's talk of something else...   


  
Racter  
[You notice that there's a spark in Racter's usually completely cold eyes.]  
  
Good, very good. I'm pleased that you agree with me, my friend. We could talk more about those possibilities later, but unfortunately, time is limited. My work won't finish itself. So – do you have some other questions in mind?  
  
Let's talk of something else...   


  
Racter  
You aren't the only one who has said so. Most agree that such an invention would be helpful in various ways: we could, for instance, predict how different medicines react within one's unique biological surroundings.   
  
Sadly, these same people may fear how this kind of a technology could be abused. Because of our evolutionary steps as a species, the human mind has become masterful at conjuring all kinds of catastrophic scenarios. As a result, a person may perceive threats when there are none.  
  
Many scientific discoveries have faced similar questioning, only to turn out to be favorable to our survival and quality of life. I encourage you to reconsider your fears and think thoroughly whether they are simply biased. Let's talk of something else...   


  
Racter  
'Ventromedial prefrontal cortex'.  
  
[Racter taps his forehead.]  
  
It's a part of the human brain, located in the frontal lobe. It has been shown to play an important role with emotions and ethical thinking.  
  
I mentioned the mutated gene which has been connected to aggressiveness. Interestingly, the same mutation is also linked to abnormal neural activity levels in the ventromedial prefrontal cortex... so I'm a perfect textbook case of that.  
  
You said that you showed no empathy, scored a perfect result in some sort of a psychopathy test, have a mutated gene and also an abnormal brain activity... That sounds like a too perfect textbook case to be true.   
You seem to be proud of that.   
Let's talk of something else...   
  
  
  


  
Racter  
Although perfect textbook cases are rare, it doesn't mean that they do not exist.  
  
Hopefully, you aren't interpreting my words wrong, by the way.  
  
All psychopaths are individuals. Psychopathy is a spectrum, and it isn't a complete explanation of our personalities. Although I have all the markers, that doesn't reduce me into a clone of some abstract archetype.  
  
Let's talk of something else...   


  
Racter  
Should I be ashamed instead, then?  
  
I was born with psychopathy; it was never a choice to me. It sounds ethically questionable to shame someone for simply existing. Pitying would also be downgrading.  
  
My condition isn't a pitiable nor disadvantageous state. Quite the opposite... As you will see soon, I'm sure, after I've shared my discoveries with you.  
  
Let's talk of something else...   


  
Racter  
Ah, I've satisfied your curiosity for information, my friend? Good.  
  
To continue our discussion...  
  
...   


[And thus you engage in a discussion you thought you'd never experience, going from psychopathy to the essence limit and the posthumanistic movement.]  
  
[When you leave Racter's workshop, it feels as if you exited a surrealistic dream. You take a long walk outside, trying to clear your thoughts.]  
  
[END]  
  


  
Racter  
The DSM is an abbreviation for "the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders". It's a professionally used diagnostic tool which classifies different mental disorders.  
  
And you said that psychopathy isn't listed there?   
Let's talk of something else...   


  
Racter  
Yes... It is currently included in the broader classification called ASPD, that is, 'the antisocial personality disorder'. It's a mystery whether it will stay that way, or whether psychopathy will receive its own separate classification in the future. The DSM isn't an unchangeable manual. Each edition brings new kinds of modifications.   
  
Anyway: this is the reason why I mentioned that there is no formal *diagnosis* for psychopathy. But it can be *assessed*.   
  
Do you think that there should be a separate diagnosis for psychopathy?   
Let's talk of something else...   


  
Racter  
[Racter shrugs.]   
  
Psychopathy feels like a more precise description of my case. It helps me with understanding my inner mechanisms better, and those of others. That is why I call myself a psychopath instead of someone with ASPD. In the end, diagnoses, labels, categories and such are tools, not ultimate goals in themselves.   
  
Let's talk of something else...   


  
Racter  
'Affective' empathy is about copying the feelings of someone else. You may, for instance, feel sad when you are with someone who is crying.  
  
'Cognitive' empathy, in turn, is about being able to name emotions and understanding why others think, feel and act in certain ways. To continue the aforementioned example, you would recognize that the other person is feeling sad. You would also know why they are crying; or, alternatively, at least make reasonable theories. Cognitive empathy may be useful when you try to predict how other people will react in certain scenarios, too.   
  
Let's talk of something else...   


  
Racter  
Ah, that was my result then, not now. As you can surely see, I am not eight years old anymore.  
  
[He chuckles.]  
  
Affective empathy is something I cannot experience without artificial simulating, but I can study human behavior and learn to blend in.  
  
Let's talk of something else...   



End file.
